Kumo
by Alaska-ssi
Summary: Hacer lo correcto era parte de si misma, por eso Naruko quería juntar a Sasuko y a Sakura. Aunque eso signifique que su corazón se rompería. [SasuSaku] [NaruSaku] [Genderbender] [AU] [OneShot]
" **Un corazón recuerda las nubes"**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que te gusta? — Sasuko escupió el té que estaba bebiendo y observó perpleja a Naruko, quien miraba un punto perdido del cielo. Sasuko guardó silencio mientras una brisa leve le acarició el rostro; se acercó a la baranda de la azotea donde se encontraban y observó desde ahí a Sakura, un chico de pelo rosa y nombre de niña.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? — le preguntó con cierto aburrimiento. — Él sólo se pondría más molesto de lo que ya es. — Naruko se acercó mientras le daba una leve palmada en la espalda.

— Alguien podría adelantarse… — Sasuko bufó, a sabiendas que Sakura lo amaba a ella. — O sencillamente podría cansarse de esperar. — dijo mientras se recostaba en la baranda, mirando en dirección opuesta a la su amiga.

Sasuko se quedó meditando eso último en silencio; quizá Naruko sí tenía razón, tal vez Sakura algún día se canse de esperarla y avance sin ella. No quería eso, y aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, Sakura sí le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Miró una última vez a Sakura, quién se encontraba platicando estrepitosamente junto a Ino, su mejor amigo.

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Y desapareció del lugar.

Naruko suspiró, mirando a Sakura; él estaba mucho más alto ahora, cuando caminaba se notaban los músculos en sus brazos por encima de la camisa, su espalda era más ancha desde atrás, su nuevo corte lo hacía lucir aún más guapo. Suspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez con cierto aire soñador; se tocó las mejillas al sentirlas calientes. Reguló su respiración e intentó serenarse al sentir cómo su corazón latía con fuerza por el efecto de mirarlo. Se recriminó a sí misma por eso. Reuniendo fuerza, se separó de la barandilla y se sentó en suelo para luego recostar su cuerpo contra la muralla. Bajo la sombra, miró las nubes en silencio.

— "Ésa parece un conejo. " — pensó; no sabía cuánto tiempo ya había pasado, pero supuso que horas ya que el sol estaba en su punto más álgido.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió, vio rosa por el rabillo del ojo y su corazón se aceleró.

— ¡Parece un conejo! ¿No lo crees, Naruko? — Sakura habló animadamente mientras apuntaba la nube que estaba observando hace un instante.

— No, a mí me parece más un gato. — mintió, mirando a otro lado.

— Mentirosa.

Naruko la miró sorprendida, Sakura sonrió amablemente. Sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza. Sakura se sentó a su lado en silencio; Naruko miró al suelo, incapaz de despegar la vista de ahí.

Se habían quedado así en silencio; Naruko estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía muy fuerte, y se odiaba por eso.

— Ésa de ahí parece un caballo. — dijo Sakura, apuntando una nube.

Naruko alzó la mirada.

— Sí, parece un caballo… o un unicornio.

Naruko escuchó la risa de Sakura.

— Sasuko me dijo que estabas deprimida. — Sakura no la observaba, seguía mirando el cielo.

— ¿Qué puede saber esa idiota? — Se notaba el malhumor de Naruko en la voz.

— No deberías decir eso de tu mejor amiga, ¿qué crees que pueda sentir si se entera de eso? — Sakura la miró con reproche.

Naruko bufó.

— Esa idiota no siente nada, 'ttebayo. — Lo miró de reojo, pensando en lo que iba a decir. — Excepto por ti.

Sakura hizo su cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar eso. Levantó la mano y la dejó en la cabeza de Naruko, acarició su cabello en silencio. Seguidamente, Sakura la atrajo hasta su pecho. Ella aguantó la respiración.

— ¿Lo escuchas? — le preguntó Sakura. — ¿Escuchas como late mi corazón?

Naruko se recostó contra su pecho, posó una mano junto a su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Sí, lo escucho. — Y en efecto lo hacía, el corazón de Sakura latía con mucha fuerza, exactamente de la misma forma en la que lo hacía el de ella.

Sólo que el corazón de Sakura no latía de esa manera por ella.

Naruko abrió apenas los ojos, mientras una fina lágrima se deslizó imperceptiblemente para Sakura. Disfrutó de la calidez que brindaba el cuerpo del pelirrosa.

La mente de Sakura divagó, pensando en Sasuko; si Naruko lo decía es porque era cierto, estaba feliz. Acarició con suavidad el cabello de su amiga, mientras miraba el cielo.

— Ésa de allá se parece a Sheng Long. — dijo, y al no recibir respuestas, miró a Naruko. Se había quedado dormida en su pecho; sonrió con ternura.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió y Sasuko se asomó por la puerta. Miró la escena en silencio.

" _Alguien podría adelantarse_ _._ _"_

La voz de Naruko resonó en su cabeza y sintió una puntada en su corazón. Se acercó hasta ellos en silencio, siendo cuidadosa de no despertar a su amiga.

— Ah, Sasuko, ¿qué haces aquí? — Sakura le preguntó en un susurro cuando la vio sentarse a su lado.

— Te había dicho que vengas a consolarla, pero tardaste y no regresaste. — Miró el cielo con aburrimiento.

— Sí, lo siento; pero Naruko se quedó dormida y no quería…

Se calló, la contempló en silencio mientras ella miraba las nubes. Su rostro de perfil era hermoso.

— Sasuko. — La aludida articuló una monosílaba, en señal de que prosiga. — Te amo.

— Sí. — Entonces lo miró. — Yo también.

Sakura no esperó, se movió levemente hacia Sasuko para no despertar a la rubia y la atrajo con gentileza a sus labios. La besó tiernamente, siendo correspondida por la morena.

— Espera — Sasuko se separó apenas con la respiración alterada. — vamos a despertar a la tonta.

Sakura asintió, tomando un lado del rostro de Sasuko para después darle un casto beso en los labios. Sonrió mientras la miraba con ternura.

Sasuko apoyó su cabeza por el hombro de Sakura y se quedó allí, en silencio. Eventualmente, ambos quedaron dormidos.

Fue entonces cuando Naruko volvió a abrir los ojos. Sabía lo que pasó, pero no dijo nada más, sólo siguió disfrutando del contacto que le daba Sakura en silencio; probablemente, ésta sería la última vez que lo hiciese. Debía dejar estos sentimientos de lado por el bien y el equilibrio de la amistad que la unía a ella con Sakura y Sasuko.

Sonrió tristemente al sentir cómo el corazón se le encogía del dolor.

Era difícil hacer lo correcto.

.

.

 **Agradecimientos a Andreea Maca por betearme esta historia, hago varios dedazos y ella me ayuda con eso y con mis horribles errores de gramática y ortografía. Todo mi love para ti ;uu; 3**

 **No sé cuál es mi obsesión con hacer sufrir a Naruto (?) hace mucho no escribo algo SasuSaku y como tenía tiempo de querer escribir con genderbender, salió esto (?**

 **¡Gracias por la lectura! ¡No olviden dejar un review!**

 **Belphegor_chan**


End file.
